Love in the Flower Field
by The Red Star
Summary: Naruto didn't realize what Mizore had planned when she invited him to the field. Naruto/Mizore oneshot.


**Not a whole lot to say about this one. I planned to integrate it into Kitsune Vampire, but since that story hasn't panned out, I've opted to post it as a oneshot. Hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

"This place is beautiful, Mizore-chan." the blonde kitsune marveled at the field of white flowers. Distracted by the wonderful visual, he was oblivious to the blushing yuki-onna behind him.

"Naruto-kun…" she lowly said his name, rather nervous about what she was about to ask him.

"Mizore-chan?" he turned to see her and quirked a brow. Why was she blushing?

"Naruto-kun, when a yuki-onna turns seventeen, she is of breeding age. We're encouraged to have children as soon as possible." he nodded, having been instructed by his parents on the cultures of many different ayakashi.

"So you brought me here to-" she undid the sash of her kimono and shrugged it off, allowing it to hang from her elbows.

"Please, Naruto-kun, make me yours." she pressed herself against him, allowing her to feel the raging fire within his chest.

Naruto felt his breathing become heavy. He immediately noticed something was different. His mind felt hazy, his thoughts not getting much more complicated than 'hot naked girl hugging me…'. "Mizore-chan…"

She slid one of her hands into his kimono, allowing her cold hand to touch his burning flesh. She slowly, oh so slowly, dragged her hand down his torso until she reached his sash. Just as she was about to pull it, he grabbed her wrist. "Naruto-kun?"

"Mizore-chan, wait." she winced slightly from the heat he was exuding.

"Please, Naruto-kun. I want to be with you." she could feel tears welling in her eyes. This was her _last_ chance to be with him, or she would be stuck in a loveless marriage for the rest of her life. '_No, it _has_ to be Naruto-kun._'

"These flowers… They make your blood run hotter, don't they?" she looked away from him, a bit ashamed that she had used them on him. "Mizore-chan, why are you doing this?"

"Naruto-kun, if I don't find a husband, someone to father my children, I'll be forced to marry someone. Someone I don't know… someone who isn't you." she hugged him again, shaking a bit as the tears began to fall. "I don't want anyone but you to see me, to feel me, to be with me. Naruto-kun… I love you…" she lost her dwindling control on her emotions at that moment, crying softly into his chest. He was still for only a moment before she felt a warm hand run through her hair. Comforted by the gesture, she looked up and saw a soft look in his eyes.

"You seem so delicate right now… I feel almost like I could shatter you with my touch." his hand moved from her hair to her cheek, caressing it gently. "You should have told me this sooner, Mizore-chan." she found herself blushing at the way he said her name, so soft, so gentle. "Mizore-chan, do you know that kitsune only take one mate in their entire life?" she shook her head, curious as to what he was going to say next. "We can only truly love one person in our potentially endless lives. I always figured I wouldn't find my mate until I was a couple hundred years old." he gave her his adorable grin as he continued, "Never thought I'd meet her when I was a teenager." once more, she felt tears in her eyes.

"Naruto-kun, do you…"

"You never needed those flowers, Mizore-chan…" he leaned down and captured her lips. Heat rushed through her, from her lips to her toes. Normally, she shied away from heat. In this case, she wanted more.

She entangled her fingers in his hair, loving her first kiss. They eagerly explored each others' mouths, though they were, predictably, a bit clumsy. After what seemed to be an eternity, she once again reached for Naruto's sash. This time, however, she received no resistance. She swiftly divested him of his kimono and fully shed her own, leaving them both in only their underwear.

"Are you sure you want this, Mizore-chan? What you're about to give me… you can't get it back…" she captured his lips again for a moment, silencing his protest.

"I've known for a long time. I only want one man to ever be with me, and he's standing right in front of me." they kissed once more, ice and fire ready to meet in a passionate embrace.

* * *

Mizore panted, feeling rather overheated for the first time in her life. In her mind, however, it was worth it. She had just made love with her soul mate in the snow… not that you could really tell. With the heat that Naruto gave off during the consummation of their love, he had actually melted all the snow within a six foot radius. Even now, as snow fell atop his unmoving form, it immediately evaporated, turning to steam against his sweat-covered skin.

Uncaring of the heat, Mizore laid down next to Naruto, curling up next to him. Right now, nothing mattered to her. Not her friends' reactions, not her mother's reaction, not even what the future would hold for her and her new lover. Right now, she knew only that she loved Naruto, and that he loved her, and that was enough for now.

* * *

**A bit on the sappy side, but I enjoyed writing it. No clue when I'll be able to kick myself back to work on the story rewrites, so all I can say is stay tuned. **

**Forever in the Sky,**

**The Red Star**


End file.
